


Kitten

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim's hand pushed up into the hair at the nape of his neck and idly scratched. "Good boy, cleaning up your messes like you're asked." Damian leaned into the touch, his eyelids half-lidded, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips. He loved it when Tim was like this with him, when he'd shower him with praise over the things he made him do.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena

Damian squirmed slightly in his seat. He bit back a gasp at the feeling of the plug in his ass, gritted his teeth through the sensation and waited it out until his nerve endings stopped informing him it felt good. Easing the tension in his muscles, he felt his asshole flutter faintly around the metal buried up inside him, gave an excited little shiver and glanced at Tim from the corner of his eye.

Tim sat there, looking like the most nonchalant person in the entire universe, idly eating popcorn despite Damian's entirely nude form beside him. Despite the fact that Damian _knew_ how he looked; hell, he could see himself in the mirror above the TV. Two perky little black triangles adorned the top of his head, the headband's pressure reminding him it was there, just as much as the silky ribbon tied around his hips reminded him of the fluffy black tail that trailed down the couch beside him. Each of his nails were painted black and Tim had carefully drawn whiskers on his cheeks earlier in the night before he'd spent a good ten minutes working the plug into Damian's ass.

Shifting again, Damian canted his hips a little, his erection straining out in front of him, aching desperately for touch he wasn't allowed to provide and Tim _wasn't_. His cock twitched and he gasped softly as a little flood of pre-cum came rushing from his prick, dribbling down onto the microfiber cushion. 

Tim's foot nudged him. "Clean your mess."

Damian shifted, reaching back for tissues, but Tim shoved him harder with his toes. "With your mouth. Lick it up."

With a shiver, Damian pulled himself off the couch and knelt in the floor, leaning over and eagerly licking up his leavings. His arousal surged higher and for a second he was afraid he was going to straight up cum from doing this. His breath caught and he fought the urge down, forced his muscles to unclench and bit hard on his lip until the urge ebbed away. He licked at the couch a few more times and then stood back up, carefully crawling back up onto his seat and settling on his knees once more. 

Tim's hand pushed into the hair at the nape of his neck and scratched idly. "Good boy, cleaning up your leavings when asked." Damian leaned into his touch, eyelids half-lidded, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips. He loved it when Tim was like this with him, when he'd shower him with praise over the things he made him do. He was certain no one would have suspected it of him; they'd have thought he the dominant one in their relationship. The truth was really quite the opposite. 

Sure, the first few months they'd been together, they'd tried it that way, both of them always feeling awkward, and a little unsettled. It'd come down to them needing to be truthful with each other or break up and they'd chosen to have a discussion instead. Now, here they were, three years in and Damian had never been happier. Everything had changed once they fine-tuned the bedroom difficulties. Their roles slowly fell in line with what they'd both needed in and out of their sex lives and now their dynamic was perfect.

It wasn't always like this – honestly they had a lot of really normal sex – but whenever one or both of them needed to blow off some steam, it usually resulted in a scene of some kind. A few months ago Dick had given the kitty ears to Damian as some kind of gag gift and while he'd fully intended to donate them he'd instead found himself wearing them after Tim had placed them on his head during a scene, and God if that hadn't been the hottest thing in the entire world. 

It had evolved and now Damian was entirely comfortable to simply be handed the ears and tail Tim had bought, strip down and put them on, and take whatever Tim dished out for the rest of an evening.

Tim's hand glided down his spine, touch feather-light, dipped under his tail, trailed a finger down his crack and then pushed at the plug, making Damian straighten up and gasp at the stimulation of the blunt tip against his prostate. His cock trembled and he whined, knowing what he needed. Maneuvering himself so his ass was facing Tim, he hunkered over and presented himself, perking his ass in the air, and _mewled_.

"Hmm... use your words, beautiful. Tell me what you want from me. My fingers? My tongue? A bigger toy, perhaps?"

Damian shoved his face against the couch and groaned into it, his ass lifting higher, feeling Tim's hand tug on his tail, half wishing it was attached so he could feel it being yanked on. He arched like it was and sat up enough to gasp out, "Your cock, please!"

"My cock what, precious?"

Damian hiked his butt back up again and outright whined. "In my ass!"

"In your ass...."

" _Please_!" Damian scooted back toward him, desperation singing in his veins as he presented again, tried to make his hole inviting as his cock dribbled on the sofa again.

"My little pet is leaking..." Damian looked down, watching Tim's fingers swipe over the wet patch and then a sucking sound behind him as he cleaned his fingers. "Must be in heat... so needy. Guess he needs his owner's cock, hmm?"

Damian perked his ass until his thighs hurt from it and gave another mewl, nearly trembling from the effort he was giving his presentation. 

The couch cushions dipped and he heard Tim's zipper and then felt his fingers tugging at the plug. A little pop and then there was relief as it came out, but it was short lived. Within seconds he was heady with his need to be filled by something larger than the plug, by something warmer and more _attached_ to Tim's body. 

"Tell me again what you wanted? I can't seem to recall."

"I need your cock," he rocked back toward him and then perked his ass up again. "Please, Sir!"

Tim clicked his tongue. "Not 'Sir' tonight, my darling kitten... what do you call me properly?"

"Master!"

The blunt head of Tim's cock pressed against his asshole and then he was sliding in, the slickness of Damian's hole letting him in without resistance and they both sighed in pleasure and contentment. Tim's hand stroked over Damian's lower back. "Your ass is so hot around my prick. You _are_ in heat. Primed for me and in _need_ , aren't you?"

Damian nodded, mewling again as he began to move, desperately thrusting back on Tim's dick, his breath coming in short pants at how good it felt, finally getting what he needed. 

"That's right, work me to orgasm, kitten." Tim's hands petted up his sides and then came to hold his hips, helping pull him back onto his cock even harder than he already was. Every thrust back speared Tim up inside him and Damian began to cry out, unable to silence himself any longer.

His own cock strained and he knew he was dribbling on the couch again, knew he was about to lose it whether he had permission or not. He also knew Tim wouldn’t truly care. He'd probably make him lick it up and that only made it hotter for Damian anyway. Fucking himself harder on Tim's length, he gasped as he felt Tim yank on his tail a few times, imagined it attached and how it'd yank his ass-end up a bit more and he hitched his butt up, Tim groaning as he sank in even deeper, and that was _it_.

Damian choked off a scream and speared himself back on Tim, stilling as he began to spasm, his hole tightening and releasing around the nice thick cock buried in it as he shot his load all over the cushion between his knees. 

Tim moaned, holding his tail up the whole time, waiting him out until he was empty and his spasms were done, and then began to fuck him in earnest. The sharp slap of their skin meeting filled the air along with Tim's rasping breaths as he outright fucked in complete abandon. "You came for me. Such a beautiful kitty! Couldn't hold back once you got your Master's penis, could you? Spraying all over the couch like a dirty kitten! I'll make you – _uh_ ," Tim's hips frantically humped against him and Damian instinctively knew Tim was cumming, listened to his breath catch and then the throb of his cock buried deep inside him. 

Tim slumped against his back and clutched him close, breathing out against his skin, "Make you lick it all up, gorgeous."

Damian let out a contented little sigh even as Tim slid from his body and shifted to sit on the couch. "Clean your leavings like a good kitten."

Damian shakily got up and slid to the floor again, leaned over and mouthed at the biggest spot of his cum, playing his tongue through it before actually licking it up with a moan. He loved the taste of his own cum, always had, ever since he first had decided to taste it as a teenager and the moment Tim had found that out, having caught him licking his fingers clean after a little self-love, he'd insisted Damian eat it at every chance he could. Once he'd even had him cum in a shot glass and lick it back out.

Pressing his mouth to the last little spot he'd dribbled cum on he moaned against the fabric, enjoying the salty taste against his tongue as he closed his eyes. He sensed Tim shifting, but trusted whatever he would do and didn't bother letting up from licking the couch. 

The plug slid back up inside him and then Tim cleared his throat. Damian opened his eyes, watched him settle back and pat his lap. "Come sit in my lap so I can pet you, precious."

Damian stood, slid onto Tim's lap and Tim rearranged his tail so he could settle, pulled him in close and then began stroking his hands over Damian's skin. "Tell me where you want to be petted today, hmm?"

Damian shifted, leaning back, one hand on the arm of the couch so he could present his lower abdomen and cock to Tim. His prick was already a little plumped again and he arched his hips to indicate where he wanted _petting_.

Smirking, Tim offered, "Heavy petting, then." He chuckled and slid both hands down Damian's chest and then in circles over his stomach and down his hips. One hand reached around to lightly cup his rear and the other encircled his cock, starting to tug. "Be a good boy and I'll let you mark me. Do you want to mark me, lovely?"

Damian mewled again, his hips humping up rapidly into Tim's hand until Tim just held him a bit tighter and let him fuck himself up into his fist. 

"Oh, that's a _good_ boy. Such a good boy. Chase it, chase for me. Your owner loves it when you're willing to play with yourself like this. C'mon, precious. Give me your milk."

Damian humped faster, panting as he gripped the chair arm and Tim's thigh right behind his own ass, thrusting for all he was worth, until his thighs burned, until he was light headed, and then he was crying out, louder than before, his hips snapped forward and his entire being trembling as he ejaculated all over Tim.

Tim gave him a few gentle strokes and then helped him ease back down against him. "Such a needy kitten today. Did it feel good?"

He nodded and Tim leaned in, kissed him gently and then held up his messy hand, letting Damian clean it.

Damian licked until Tim's hand was pristine and then slid off his lap to lean in and lap over the few drops that had made their way onto his shirt and pants, sucking on his jeans for good measure until Tim gently pulled him back up and patted his side. 

"Come."

Crawling back up onto the couch, he settled against Tim's side and snuggled in, closing his eyes, knowing he was allowed to rest now. His body eased and he felt himself drifting off faster than usual. He heard Tim's quiet, "God, you're the best, Dami," just before sleep claimed him.


End file.
